


Роузхилл

by Red_Sally



Series: Барри и Хэппи [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Iron Man 3, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайная встреча в таймлайне фильма "Железный человек-3".</p><p>Написано для WTF 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роузхилл

Попутка останавливается чуть впереди, как раз когда до железобетонного состояния крепнет уверенность, что МАРК так и придется волочь за собой всю жизнь.  
Это обыкновенная, довольно старая и грязная тачка с прицепом, и из-за снегопада похоже, что угрюмый мужик, открывший водительскую дверцу, везет домой сугроб.  
Тони разглядывает его, не подходя ближе. Его трясет, и отчаянно хочется нырнуть в теплый салон, закинув МАРК в прицеп, и свалить хоть куда-нибудь, где есть еда, обогреватель и доступ в интернет. Ну или хотя бы горячая вода и электричество.  
Черт, Тони не отказался бы сейчас и просто от пледа, сэндвича и телефона. Было бы кому звонить...  
Добравшись до ближайшего городка, он, конечно, свяжется с Пеппер и даст ей знать, что все путем, но для этого надо довериться незнакомцу, а с доверием у Тони сейчас большие проблемы.  
– Ты идешь или нет, – это не вопрос даже, так, гадание вслух.  
Случайный водила неподвижно стоит у открытой двери машины, позволяя рассмотреть себя.  
Он огромный. Нет, разумеется, мельче Тора, до такого любому далеко, но вот насчет Кэпа Тони бы на что угодно поспорил. Плечи кажутся слишком широкими, нестриженые волосы прячут шею так, что ее как будто совсем нет. Случись обороняться от этого мордоворота – и не спасут никакие приемы рукопашного боя, только подлая техника Романофф с обманными ударами, увертками и удушающим хватом бедер…  
Тони гонит прочь мысли о бедрах Романофф и кивает мужику:  
– Еще бы, черт побери.  
В конце концов, каковы шансы, что в этой дыре его подберет на дороге хорошенькая цыпочка?  
Десяток шагов до машины МАРК кажется вдвое тяжелее, чем на самом деле, но новый попутчик укладывает его в прицеп пугающе легко и торопливо накрывает заснеженным брезентом. Ни изумленных воплей, ни расспросов, только пара недоверчивых взглядов на синий огонек реактора. Что за странный хмырь. Из-за широкого плеча Тони не видно, что он везет. Это тоже нервирует, но не ему выбирать.  
– Далеко до Роузхилла? – спрашивает он, когда они садятся в машину и трогаются с места. – Спасибо, что подобрал, кстати. Я уж думал, околею тут и оттаю по весне...  
В салоне остро и резко пахнет металлом и чем-то еще, горько, но приятно. На заднем сиденье стоит объемистый рюкзак и валяется скомканный плед, который Тони тут же натягивает на плечи; в бардачке что-то стеклянно гремит, над приборной панелью приклеены старые фотки с почти затертыми временем лицами, на зеркале заднего вида болтается на шнурке уродливый красноносый олень. Хо-хо-хо, ну конечно.  
От тепла Тони начинает клонить в сон, а этого он никак не может себе позволить. Ему бы только добраться до города и найти где остановиться. Дальше – дело техники.  
– Минут двадцать, – слышит он в ответ.  
– Живешь там? Семья, дети и дом, милый дом? Или проездом?  
Зря он сел в эту развалюху. Не то чтобы выбор был особенно богат, но как только этот замызганный местный дух Рождества врубит мозги и узнает его, с едва оформившейся идеей подольше оставаться мертвым можно будет попрощаться.  
– Проездом, – хмуро бросает тот. – Какого черта тип вроде тебя шляется в пижаме по сугробам чуть не в сочельник, да еще с этой железякой?  
Ну вот и все. Прощай, отличная идея.  
– Хотя нет. Мне не интересно. Лучше просто помолчи. Я довезу тебя до Роузхилла, там мотель на въезде, есть наличные?  
Тони честно обхлопывает карманы домашних штанов и качает головой. Парень тяжело вздыхает.  
– Ладно, сам заплачу. Как тебя зовут?  
И Тони все-таки разбирает смех. Из какого же бункера надо выкопаться, чтобы...  
– Хэппи, – брякает он первое, что приходит на ум. Он подумает об этом позже.  
– Барри.  
В наступившей тишине, нарушаемой только шумом двигателя, вдруг чудится механический гул, точно это ожил МАРК. Тони дергается было оглянуться, но этого же не может быть. Костюм все еще нужно починить: пересобрать мозги, привести в порядок зудящие под кожей на предплечьях перегоревшие чипы. А до тех пор это просто высокотехнологичный и опасный металлолом.  
– Что, даже словом не перекинемся, Барри? Как это обычно бывает, знаешь, внезапные задушевные разговоры между случайными попутчиками, про которых думать забываешь, едва расходятся дорожки… вот я сейчас сижу у тебя в машине в пижаме, безоружный, и только что чуть не уснул. Я так просто никому не доверяюсь.  
– Я доверяю тебе ровно настолько, чтобы пустить в машину, – отвечает Барри голосом человека, которого крепко затрахал весь окружающий мир. – И не подумать о том, как бы твоя кукла не очнулась и не попыталась меня удавить.  
– Это не кукла, – говорит Тони, уязвленный до глубины души. – Это броня. Я был внутри, поэтому на мне из одежды только это.  
– А, – сухо отзывается Барри. – Понятно.  
Тони косится на него.  
– Ты и в самом деле не представляешь, кто я, да?  
Барри пожимает мощными плечами.  
– Изобретатель-недоучка? Какая-то местная знаменитость? Псих, который таскается по лесу ночью? Разве что… Ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого.  
Азарт и интерес обжигают так, что Тони даже выпутывается из пледа.  
– Вот он был изобретателем, знаменитостью и психом, хоть и чертовски умным. Да, это, пожалуй, так себе комплимент… ну, еще он был бабником и считал себя удачливее всех.  
– А говорил, не знаешь меня, – хмыкает Тони, и Барри невесело смеется.  
– Но кто бы ты ни был, ты в заднице, Хэппи, – резюмирует он. – Ни денег, ни телефона, и судя по этим ссадинам, броня тебе недавно не особо помогла… Кстати, что с ней?  
– Батарейки сели, – отмахивается Тони, и теперь Барри хохочет весело, встряхивая волосами.  
– Броня на батарейках? Серьезно?  
– Да ты как с луны свалился! – сердито одергивает его Тони.  
– Свалился, пожалуй… Именно поэтому и стараюсь ничему не удивляться. Вдруг так и должно быть.  
– Так быть не должно, – Тони качает головой. – Ты прав, Барри, я в заднице. Я сегодня утром террористу угрожал, а он в ответ запустил в мой дом ракету.  
Барри присвистывает.  
– Ага. Но перед этим я нарыл кое-что важное об этом захолустье. И вот я здесь.  
Табличка с названием на въезде в город – сплошное белое полотно, залепленное мокрым снегом.  
– Ну а ты от кого бежишь?  
Барри вздрагивает.  
– Ни от кого, – ворчит он и уставляется вперед, на дорогу.  
– Да ладно, – тянет Тони. – Думаешь, ты один такой умник? Бросовые шмотки в сто слоев, перчатки, козырек на носу, патлы, борода, драндулет этот… может, ты и выглядишь как местный и дорогу знаешь, но телевизор будто лет сто не смотрел! И твой акцент. У меня приятель из Бруклина, так что эта манера уже вот где… Откуда ты такой взялся? Что ты здесь забыл? За тобой что, черти гонятся?  
– Я слушаю радио.  
– О, это все объясняет.  
Барри вздыхает.  
– И за мной гонятся.  
От его ответа, от его тона почему-то делается спокойнее. Ощущение бега по тонкому льду касается нервов щекоткой и почти сразу отступает. Они в одной лодке, так или иначе.  
– Это по-настоящему плохие парни, и я лучше сдохну, чем попадусь им. Но искать они будут одиночку, – добавляет Барри задумчиво. – Так что, выходит, нам обоим безопаснее друг с другом.  
Барри осторожно выруливает на узкую городскую улочку – по обеим сторонам тянутся вереницы слабо освещенных окон магазинов и баров. Мигают дешевые гирлянды. Кое-где в преддверии вечера уже звучит музыка. На голых деревьях вдоль обочины болтается мишура.  
– Мы въехали с другой стороны, – объясняет Барри. – Мотель должен быть где-то впереди…  
Тони прилипает к окну.  
– Останови!  
Машина послушно замирает у пешеходной дорожки, ведущей в никуда. Снег медленно заносит обугленные развалины и уродливую воронку, зажатую с двух сторон нетронутыми взрывом жилыми домами.  
Тони шагает к самому краю, туда, где под единственной уцелевшей стеной устроен небольшой мемориал. Черными лучами расходятся от эпицентра уродливые человеческие силуэты – те, кого забрал с собой мнимый самоубийца-солдатик.  
– Шесть трупов, – думает Тони вслух. – Пять теней...  
Барри бесшумно, как шестая тень, встает рядом.  
– Что это?  
Тони морщится.  
– Причина, по которой я здесь.

Когда они подъезжают к мотелю, Барри уже в курсе почти всей истории.  
Он платит за номер, окно которого затянуто сеткой цветных лампочек, – “Последний, мальчики, вам еще повезло, что кроватей две!” – и молча затаскивает внутрь МАРК, вскинув на плечо с той же жутковатой легкостью; выходит еще раз и возвращается с рюкзаком, ящиком с инструментами и автомобильным аккумулятором. Тони кажется, Рождество в этом году наконец заметило его. Костюм заряжается безумно медленно, но не все же удовольствия сразу.  
Рубашка и стеганый жилет из рюкзака Барри ему велики, но они по крайней мере греют. От них тоже пахнет нагретым металлом, как пахло у Барри в машине, но, смешавшись с запахами мыла и тела, этот запах не раздражает, а странно будоражит, напоминая о мастерской в подвале дома в Малибу. О самом доме.  
Возможно, дело в том, что Тони не спал несколько суток. Возможно – всему виной Барри с его непрошеной, но такой необходимой помощью и теплом, с этим смешным и тревожащим спокойствием человека, который ничему не удивляется.  
Тони хочется удивить его. Хочется оказаться рядом, когда это произойдет.  
В забегаловке рядом с мотелем подают чудовищный мясной суп, но, к счастью, предлагают еще и хотдоги, – и пока Барри уплетает свою двойную порцию, Тони рассматривает его, запивая дрянным кофе острую сосиску.  
Без надвинутой на глаза бейсболки и тяжелой куртки Барри гораздо меньше похож на медведя. Недельная щетина никого не красит, но при ярком свете он выглядит лучше. Он кажется моложе самого Тони лет на десять, на него приятно смотреть, и Тони, почти пьяный от горячей еды и усталости, пялится не скрываясь. Разок мелькнувшую шальную мысль не так просто отогнать: Тони смотрит слишком пристально, но отворачиваться не спешит, обводя взглядом плечи и грудь, наконец показавшуюся шею над воротом свитера, руки – удивительно аккуратные ладони, которые Барри за каким-то чертом даже в помещении прячет перчатками…  
Поймав его взгляд, Барри вопросительно приподнимает брови. Тони скалится и салютует ему хотдогом. И получает в ответ мягкую улыбку.  
Может, ему повезет еще раз и этот суровый гризли тоже иногда по мужикам?

Как ни странно, сомнения развеиваются, когда они возвращаются в номер и Барри, приняв душ, выходит в единственную комнату, вытирая волосы.  
В номере тепло, но он снова прячется под толстым свитером, в котором очертания фигуры можно угадать только если очень постараться. Тони старается, но ему мешает идиотская перчатка – на сей раз одна, на левой руке. Так что он смотрит Барри в лицо – очерчивает лепную линию тяжелой челюсти, ямочку на подбородке, упирается взглядом в яркие, почти неприлично чувственно очерченные губы, и у него вырывается смешок.  
– Не хочу быть похож на того, за кем гонятся черти, – пожимает плечами Барри, машинально касаясь ладонью гладко выбритой щеки.  
– Сейчас ты скорее похож на нарисованного красавчика с винтажной открытки, – ухмыляется Тони. – Один мой знакомый собирал такие.  
– Собирал?  
Тони мрачнеет.  
– Он умер год назад. А еще один мой друг теперь в больнице, и мне надо разобраться с теми, кто его туда отправил.  
– Сочувствую, – посерьезнев, кивает Барри. – Мой лучший друг в свое время почти не вылезал из больниц, но это было все-таки другое.  
– Едешь к нему?  
– Я... – он осекается. – Я только на днях узнал, что он жив. Что мы оба уцелели и можем повидаться. Дурацкое чувство – но мне кажется, стоит нам встретиться, и все будет в порядке. Как в детстве. Когда мы не знали, что нас ждет.  
Последние слова Тони считывает с ничтожного расстояния, глядя ему в рот.  
– Но сначала я должен кое-что исправить. Прийти в себя. Даже если вдруг он еще помнит меня и примет… Не потащу к нему свои проблемы.  
– А зачем еще нужны друзья, если не разгребать за нами дерьмо? – удивляется Тони.  
Барри негромко смеется.  
– Порадоваться за нас, когда мы разгребаем его сами. Как там твоя броня?  
МАРК не подает признаков жизни. Даже ДЖАРВИС все еще молчит, и Тони только качает головой.  
– Поспи, если хочешь, – предлагает Барри, снимая с плеч полотенце; влажные волосы вьются на концах. – Я все равно сплю… хреново.  
– Бессонница?  
Тони облизывает губы. Из-под темных, забавно пушистых ресниц Барри смотрит на него ничуть не невиннее. Как будто у него давно никого не было. Как будто Тони – лучшее, что могло с ним случиться.  
Тони нравится, когда на него так смотрят. Ему нравится Барри – иррационально, инстинктивно, как, должно быть, нравятся людям случайные попутчики. Или иначе.  
– Я подсказал бы тебе способы борьбы, – говорит он, приобнимая Барри одной рукой. – Но во мне три ведра напалма, который здесь подают вместо кофе, так что, похоже, оба глаз не сомкнем.  
Барри растерянно замирает, когда Тони целует его. Но всего на секунду. Отвечает он, точно очнувшись: торопливо прижимает к себе, не позволяя передумать. Только этого и ждал? Или…  
Тони отрывается от него.  
– Вот сейчас тебе надо было удивиться, – сообщает он, чувствуя острое желание рассказать заодно и кто он такой. Просто чтобы наверняка проняло.  
Барри проводит ладонью по его затылку.  
– Я так и понял, – с серьезным видом кивает он.  
Тони затыкает ему рот.  
Гладкая кожа слабо пахнет дешевым лосьоном после бритья, сам Барри – металлом и куревом, да так остро, что Тони невольно морщит нос. И тут же запускает пальцы в волосы, не давая отстраниться. Барри не протестует. Тони повисает на нем и в какой-то момент чувствует, что ноги не касаются пола. Приподняв под задницу и прижав его к себе, Барри отвечает на поцелуй жадно, голодно и сладко – слаще даже, чем самые ласковые и горячие черные парни, а лучше них Тони никого не знает.  
От ощущения чужого твердого члена, упирающегося в пах, Тони протряхивает возбуждением с головы до ног. Ему жизненно необходимо трахнуться прямо сейчас. Секс – лучше, чем кофе, чем выпивка, лучше, чем сон, да и Барри, посасывающий его язык, явно не против. Идеальный способ прочистить мозги, всегда был…  
– На тебе слишком много всего напялено, – заявляет Тони и пытается задрать на спине бесформенный свитер.  
Барри внезапно перестает вылизывать ему шею. Он не убирает руки, но явно собирается это сделать, так что Тони хватает его изо всех сил, пока не удрал.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – говорит Барри.  
– Это моя идея, – парирует Тони. – Она классная. И готов поспорить, ты тоже классный под всем этим тряпьем, чего стесняться!  
– Мне холодно.  
– Со мной не замерзнешь, – хрипло обещает Тони и тянет на себя разом полу и ворот свитера, пока вязаное полотно не обнажает левое плечо и ключицу.  
И у него глаза на лоб лезут.  
Плечо у Барри рассечено, криво и грубо, и покрытая красными незаживающими шрамами кожа содрана почти по линии выреза майки. А там, где кожа заканчивается, холодно блестит подвижный металл.  
– Ебаный в рот, – раздельно произносит Тони. – Да ты, мать твою так, киборг, что ли? Почему я не в курсе, что в Теннесси киборги?  
Металлическая рука, которую Тони до сих пор не распознал, потому что она двигалась, как живая, как настоящая, держала руль, ложку в забегаловке, черт возьми, только что воодушевленно лапала Тони за задницу, – манит, притягивает взгляд, как магнитом, плавно отходит назад, за широкую спину, прячется под заношенным свитером, снова поспешно закутавшим плечо, и Тони пытается стащить одежду, вернуть как было…  
Затравленный взгляд Барри отрезвляет его. Наваждение еще здесь, еще маячит смутным холодным отблеском обнажившегося между перчаткой и рукавом запястья, но Тони берет себя в руки.  
– Из-за этой штуки за тобой охотятся? – спрашивает он мягко и тихо.  
Голос садится окончательно. Вскипевшее в крови возбуждение никуда не делось, Барри по-прежнему хочется до звона в ушах, но если он так и будет смотреть зверем, спиной вперед отступая к двери, вечеринку придется отложить.  
Барри моргает.  
– И из-за нее тоже, – выдавливает он. – Из-за…  
– Я еще никогда не целовался с киборгом, – перебивает его Тони. – Круто.  
Барри так изумляется, что забывает пятиться, когда Тони делает еще шаг ближе. Только смотрит, и глаза у него почти круглые.  
– Не смотри на меня так, из нас двоих это мне сейчас должно быть страшно до усрачки. Но есть одна небольшая проблема, я не могу перестать думать о том, на чем мы с тобой остановились. И по правде говоря, мне просто до голодной слюны хочется тебе отсосать.  
Барри машинально облизывается. Тони вспоминает этот язык на собственной коже и решительно преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние.  
– Я тебя все равно раздену, – предупреждает он и тянется за поцелуем.  
– Я не... киборг, – все-таки вставляет Барри, прежде чем обнять его.  
– Надеюсь, черт возьми, ничто человеческое тебе не чуждо, – ворчит Тони и толкает его на ближайшую кровать.  
Под свитером, куда он тут же запускает обе руки, гладкая горячая кожа и крепкие мышцы, Барри дышит загнанно, подставляясь под ладони, и Тони поспешно задирает ненужную, раздражающую тряпку, смотрит на мощную грудь и твердый живот, проводит пальцами от ямки между ключиц до пупка. Думает, что надо бы раздеться первым. Под его взглядом Барри сам выпутывается из свитера и стягивает майку, но ощущение такое, как будто он разоружается.  
У него красивое тело – вполне себе человеческое – широкие, точно на вдохе, грудь, ребра и узкая талия, тяжелые крупные бедра и маленький жесткий зад, бледная кожа и яркая темная родинка на полдюйма ниже правого соска… и из плеча выдран кусок. Левая рука выломана вместе с частью ключицы, Тони осторожно касается прохладного гладкого металла, ведет вдоль самого длинного рубца; Барри задерживает дыхание, задерживает руки у Тони на пояснице, и это совсем не дело.  
– Охренеть, – совершенно искренне говорит Тони обо всем сразу, глядя в потемневшие почти до черноты глаза, целует Барри в щеку, в подбородок и кладет ладонь на ширинку, с удовольствием ловя высокий, на выдохе, стон.  
Барри стонет еще, когда Тони опускает голову и лижет ту самую родинку; когда наконец поддается застежка на джинсах и в ладонь ложится член. В голове, как всегда перед хорошим сексом, царит сущий бардак: времени мало, в Роузхилле вот-вот начнется местное подобие ночной жизни, и в одном из переполненных баров можно будет отыскать кого угодно… На развалинах дома в Малибу уже, наверное, вовсю работает техника, разгребая завалы. Завтра сочельник. МАРК выжрет несчастный аккумулятор за час-полтора – все-таки стремная была идея делать автономные костюмы на таких батарейках, надо придумать что-то поумнее... А Тони шалеет от того, что его почти до хруста обнимает, уложив на себя, парень с металлической рукой и стонет так, что стыдно слушать. И не хочется, чтобы он замолкал.  
Тони сползает на пол, на колени, член Барри оказывается у самого лица, Тони обхватывает головку ртом, и Барри тут же садится.  
– Я серьезно, – говорит Тони и получает еще один жадный глубокий поцелуй.  
Опустив руку ему на грудь, Барри осторожным жестом обводит тонкие и темные шрамы вокруг реактора.  
– Охренеть – это еще мягко сказано, – кивает он и гладит Тони по плечам и шее, трогает лицо, причесывает пальцами волосы.  
Левая ладонь холодит, правая обжигает, Тони зажмуривается, но все равно видит эти две разные руки, чувствует кожей точные, чуткие прикосновения, филигранное приложение сдерживаемой силы, – и у него сносит крышу. Начав с дразнящей и легкой ласки, он быстро ловит ритм, от которого Барри сбивается на задыхающийся шепот, и сохраняет его, отмечая только, как Барри дрожит, кусает губы и скребет пальцами по одеялу.  
Он мог бы делать это хоть до утра, будь у них возможность расположиться с комфортом и никуда не спешить. По правде говоря, он с удовольствием валял бы Барри по постели не одну и не две ночи, слушая стоны и хриплое одобрительное ворчание, которые тот, вот удача, не считает нужным сдерживать. Но сейчас его точно подхватывает непреодолимым потоком – он сам не помнит, куда торопится, время летит, Барри прогибается, запрокинув голову, и разводит колени, Тони вжимается лицом ему в пах и глотает, глотает, с силой стискивая ладонями его задницу, подгоняя, не давая опомниться, не отстраняясь, пока не слышит сдавленное рычание.  
Чертов медведь все-таки сдерживается, понимает Тони со смесью злости и веселья и сплевывает в предложенный носовой платок.  
А потом Барри втаскивает его наверх, на кровать – легко, как игрушку, – усаживает себе на грудь и сам забирается к нему в штаны, и в голове наконец абсолютно пустеет. Глянув вниз, Тони видит только яркий зацелованный рот и ямочку на подбородке. Барри не смотрит в глаза: опускает веки, размыкает губы, берет сразу глубоко, подчиняясь заданному торопливому темпу.  
У Барри отличный рот. Тони непременно должен это сказать.  
– Ну, по крайней мере, ты в курсе, как это делается, – выдыхает он, и Барри низко хмыкает, не прерываясь.  
Он не просто в курсе. Узкое горло впускает член легко, как будто у Барри в принципе отсутствует рвотный рефлекс; Тони скользит в мягкий податливый рот, выругавшись от неожиданной остроты удовольствия. Барри сжимает ладонями его бедра, подталкивая вперед, глубже, и Тони пробует было пожалеть его, но в какой-то момент просто ловит себя на том, что трахает его в глотку, обеими руками вцепившись в длинные волосы, и почти сразу его накрывает оргазмом.  
Хотя два часа знакомства – отнюдь не рекорд, Тони все равно немного неловко, когда Барри, осторожно выбравшись из-под него, садится на кровати, сыто облизывается и смаргивает выступившие слезы.  
– Те твои плохие парни, – говорит Тони. – Не найдут тебя здесь?  
Барри хмурится.  
– Не должны. Но они сами учили меня уходить с радаров, так что не уверен.  
Едва отдышавшись, он снова торопится одеться, и Тони, хоть он и не особенный любитель посткоитальных обнимашек, чувствует легкое разочарование. Шрамы и протез напрягают его куда меньше, чем самого Барри: скорее будят любопытство, что-то вроде детского желания разобрать дорогую игрушку. Хозяин игрушки прячет ее в рукав свитера и, заметив выражение лица Тони, наклоняется к нему за поцелуем. Тони тянет его вниз, укладывая рядом, настырно запускает руку под одежду, не желая расставаться с ощущением голой кожи под ладонью.  
– Хуже другое, – вдруг тихо произносит Барри. – У меня иногда такое чувство, что я уже сбегал. Уже уходил от них. Просто не помню этого. Они что-то делают с памятью, влезают в голову. Кажется, только что все знал и понимал, а потом… – Тони поглаживает взъерошенную голову, и Барри выдыхает уже почти спокойно: – чистый лист. И ты веришь всему, что они скажут. Как младенец. Каждому слову.  
– Неудивительно, что ты удрал, – говорит Тони. – Мало кому понравится, когда ему промывают мозги.  
– Мне нужно уехать еще дальше.  
Тони поднимает голову.  
– Торопишься?  
Барри пожимает плечами и хитро улыбается.  
– Я в любом случае планировал переночевать здесь.  
– Тогда, – предлагает Тони, – прогуляемся ненадолго? Перед сном...

Прогулка не задается с самого начала.  
– Дай посмотреть.  
Барри снимает перчатку. На протезе вытравлен отпечаток чужой ладони, подвижные пластины с внутренней стороны кое-где спаяны. Запястье цело, но кулак уже не сожмешь. У Тони до сих пор звенит в ушах от его крика, когда кто-то из горячих парней схватил его за руку.  
– И я без костюма, – качает головой Тони. – Не хватало только застрять здесь.  
– А что еще этот твой костюм умеет?  
– Летать, – отвечает Тони. – Стрелять. Плевать огнем, швыряться бомбами. Показывать местное время, прогноз погоды и биржевые курсы. Все довольно стандартно.  
– Выходит, не пропадешь?  
– А ты решил телохранителем моим подработать? – усмехается Тони.  
Барри упрямо смотрит на него.  
– Ты невозможный человек.  
– Еще чего! Я не просто человек, я Же… – и замолкает, махнув рукой. Только непрошеных защитников с промытыми мозгами ему и не хватало. – Не думал, что мои приятели так тебя впечатлят.  
– Ну, мои приятели так не умеют, – ежится Барри. – Надеюсь. Правда, и действуют они подлее. И не догадаешься, что они рядом, пока не пристрелят. А я засветился...  
Тони гремит инструментами, хватается за напильник вместо паяльника. Железный Человек звучит хорошо, но что он будет делать без брони, без оружия, на грани паники оттого, что вокруг него опять мясорубка, а он только и может, что втягивать в свои проблемы ни в чем не…  
– Эй, если хочешь, давай со мной. В конце концов, за тобой должок.  
– С чего это? – изумляется Барри. – Мне казалось, это я тебе жизнь спас.  
– У меня из-за тебя обломались планы на ночь, – укоризненно напоминает ему Тони. – Решай. Я, конечно, справлюсь и один, просто немного медленнее. И не так эффектно. Поможешь мне найти, кто и где клепает этих горячих парней – я помогу тебе разобраться с теми, кто идет за тобой. Тони нужен Барри. Барри нужен Тони...  
– Тебя только что звали Хэппи.  
Тони дергается. Вот как знал, что все равно проболтается, стоило ли огород городить…  
– Расслабься. Меня тоже зовут не Барри.  
– А как тебя тогда зовут?  
Тони действительно важно это знать. Барри-не-Барри мнется, но потом неожиданно легко выдыхает:  
– Джим. Но для своих – Баки, так что я тебе почти не соврал.  
– Для своих, значит, – хмыкает Тони. – Слушай, что еще за Баки, какая-то собачья кличка… – и прикусывает язык, но Баки только фыркает:  
– От моего второго имени, – объясняет он. – Бьюкенен. И еще – потому что я гребаный красавчик с винтажной открытки.  
Тони отпускает его руку и целует улыбающиеся губы.  
Баки обнимает его одной рукой, так и держа левую на весу. Объятие все равно выходит теплым, крепким и долгим, и Тони догадывается, что это значит.  
– Будешь в Нью-Йорке – найди меня, – предлагает он, сам от себя не ожидая. – Это довольно просто.  
– Если доберусь, найду.  
– И своего друга тоже. Друзьями так не разбрасываются.  
Баки прикусывает губу и качает головой.  
– Сначала надо закончить все это. Потом… может быть. Сомневаюсь, что он будет рад мне.  
– Не бери в голову, – отмахивается Тони. – Увидишь его – узнаешь. Главное, не позволяй никому влезть к тебе в голову.  
Баки улыбается, глядя в глаза.  
– Не позволю, – обещает он. – Теперь нет. Это было бы слишком.


End file.
